


Paint me in your skies

by bleedforyou1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time, but Merlin knows when his King is coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint me in your skies

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based off [this](http://ptelly.tumblr.com/post/39129570956/the-return-of-the-king-no-i-am-not-done-with) ?

One morning, Merlin was outside, planting lilies in his garden as he hummed to himself. His hands were careful with the delicate flowers and he was wondering how far apart he should plant them when he felt the wind shift. The lilies began to grow in his hands, before they were even fully in the ground. A red butterfly came, resting on his shoulder and Merlin looked out to the shore, watching as the waves started up and the water seemed to circle in on itself. A red butterfly? Odd... He hadn’t seen one of those around his home before.

Merlin stood up, the butterfly flying towards the water. He began walking towards the beach, passing his small cottage there and he toed off his sandals on the grass. 

The earth breathed around him as if coming alive again, and he felt it in his fingertips and toes, warming him and circling around his body. Magic-- Gods, his magic was screaming, pulling him towards the water-- 

As he neared, he felt his own old, weak and frail body start to thrum, the bones strengthening, the blood boiling, muscles shivering. He stepped into the water and reached a hand inside, hoping with his whole soul that it was truly time-- that his King was coming back-- 

And he felt fingers slide against his, a hand clenching and Merlin pulled, pulled until an arm, a body appeared, breaking through the surface and standing up, breathing deeply. 

Arthur stood, completely unchanged, as if no time at all had passed. As if the last 1,471 years had been but a few seconds. Merlin felt tears well in his eyes, his heart swelling as he took Arthur’s young hands in his own old ones. 

"You're back," Merlin choked out, his breath wheezy, heart beating so fast like a butterfly's wings.

"You're... old. Can’t have that now can we?" Arthur laughed, and he let go of one Merlin’s hands and held it to Merlin’s face. “I’m going to need my fresh manservant and I know this is probably some of your magic.”

Merlin closed his eyes, the tears falling and he felt his magic weaving around his body, working fast to take away the wrinkles and beard and hair and aches and pains and Arthur was back-- Arthur was bringing HIM back too-- 

When he opened his eyes, he watched as Arthur leaned in close and pressed his forehead against his, much the same as all those centuries ago. 

“They say the world has need of me again, but I believe first, Merlin, I have need of you.”

Merlin’s heart fluttered--how long has he waited to hear Arthur say his name like that again?-- and he reached out to embrace arthur, sobbing into the crook of his neck. The bite of armor cut at him and he nearly crumbled in relief at the familiar scent and feel. “All these eons! You prat! You couldn’t have come sooner?!" 

“Still a total girl, aren’t you merlin?" Arthur chuckled, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist and hugging him closer. “This time I won’t be leaving you. Happy now?" 

“Yes,” Merlin whispered, determined to never let go of his King ever again.


End file.
